En paz
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Oneshort corto, situado meses antes del epílogo, en el que Coco y Héctor descansan por fin. K.


**_COCO_** **ES UNA PELÍCULA DE DISNEY PIXAR**

* * *

Miguel esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Es eso un acordeón?

Abel miró el instrumento que tenía en las manos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.

— Sí—respondió con una mueca que a Miguel le pareció un poco estúpida—. ¡A ver si te crees que vas a ser tú el único en la familia que puede tocar instrumentos! Si tú puedes hacerlo, no debe ser muy complicado.

— ¡Ssssh! ¡Callen ustedes dos!—chistó Rosa—. ¡Están hablando del papá de mamá Coco!

Miguel y Abel callaron, Abel recordando por qué él y su hermana se encontraban pegados a la puerta del taller. A Miguel le invadió una curiosidad que no pudo controlar, así que se hizo hueco entre sus primos y pegó la oreja a la puerta de madera.

— Allí lo encontraron, tirado como un perro—contaba el tío Berto—. Como nadie se hizo cargo de él ni se le buscaba, lo enterraron en una fosa común.

— Qué espanto, pobre hombre—se oyó murmurar a la tía Gloria.

— Entonces, ¿ese pobre diablo estaba con las maletas hechas para volver a casa?—preguntó la abuela.

— Sí, según los informes, así es—contestó el tío.

— Oh...Si mamá Imelda lo hubiera sabido...

— Mamá Imelda cometió errores—aquella era la voz de su padre—. Entonces iremos mañana tú y yo a reclamar el cuerpo. Después de tantos años es estúpido que sigamos con este rencor.

— Sí, y a la vista de lo que sabemos...—dijo la tía Gloria.

— La gente no deja de preguntar por él—comentó la tía Carmen—. Desde que se destapó lo de Ernesto de la Cruz, están rondando por aquí. ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacerlo público, si se puede saber?

— Eso mismo digo yo—la abuela Elena no parecía nada contenta—. Estos son asuntos de familia.

— En fin, desde que se sabe, viene mucha gente y algunos aprovechan para mirar nuestros zapatos—dijo el tío Berto, quizás queriendo dejar atrás del tema de una forma un poco precipitada—. El caso es que papá Héctor vuelva a casa con su familia y ese sinvergüenza paga aunque sea muerto por lo que hizo.

— Sí. Es hora de que se haga justicia.

Papá Héctor. Oh, Miguel deseó que Héctor lo hubiera escuchado o poder ser él quien se lo contara, y así ver su cara. Le habría encantado saber que ahora lo llamaban así, en lugar de que su existencia fuera un secreto vergonzoso. Él mismo estaba contento, porque lo había conocido, y se merecía que todo su sufrimiento por fin terminara.

Intercambió una mirada con su prima Rosa. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla, como a veces decía Abel.

— ¡Mamá Coco! ¡Tenemos que contárselo ahora mismo a mamá Coco! ¡Se va a poner muy contenta de saber de su papá!

Sin esperar a su reacción, Miguel echó a correr en dirección al cuarto de su querida bisabuela.

— ¡Eh, espera, Miguel!—lo llamó Rosa—. ¡Nosotros también se lo queremos decir!

Miguel no escuchó ni se detuvo. Abrió la puerta tan de sopetón que mamá Coco se sobresaltó, pero enseguida recuperó su expresión de dulce embelesamiento. Aunque desde que escuchó aquella canción había vuelto a reaccionar a los estímulos, seguía siendo poco más que parte del mobiliario.

Saludó a Miguel, Rosa y Abel con una sonrisa. Miguel se arrodilló frente a ella.

— Mamá Coco. Han encontrado a tu papá. Ya saben dónde está tu papá—la voz de Miguel tembló de emoción—. Va a volver a casa pronto.

Coco lo miró, con una expresión un tanto ida. Miguel lo repitió por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo, como decía su madre, la pobre mujer era muy viejita y tenía la cabeza un poco ida.

— Tu papá va a volver a casa.

Quizás esta vez lo hubiera comprendido del todo. O tal vez ya lo había oído, pero había estado rumiando aquella noticia. El caso es que Coco se recostó en su silla de ruedas y cerró los ojos. Su sonrisa, que siempre había parecido venir de serie en su cara, o ser producto de su niebla mental, se ensanchó. Los niños sonrieron al verla.

— ¿Estás feliz, mamá Coco?—le preguntó Abel.

No hacía falta que respondiera. Aquella era una expresión de felicidad. De paz.

La ancianita no abrió la boca. Tampoco los ojos. Qué expresión aquella. Estaba para hacerle una foto y ponerla en el diccionario para ilustrar el significado de la palabra sosiego.

— Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Miguel—dijo entonces Rosita—. ¿Cómo sabías tú la canción que le cantaba a mamá Coco su papá?

— Ehm...En realidad, es una canción bastante famosa. Se hizo muy conocida cuando la cantaba Ernesto de la Cruz—aquel nombre salió de la boca de Miguel con absoluta normalidad, pero él sintió como si hubiera escupido algún tipo de material tóxico.

— Sí, pero ¿cómo sabías que en realidad era de nuestro tatarabuelo?

— Hice averiguaciones.

— ¿Ahora resulta que eres Sherlock Holmes?—se burló Abel.

— Chicos, chicos, no discutamos esto delante de mamá Coco.

— Es verdad, nada de enojos delante de mamá Coco.

— Perdona, mamá Coco.

Rosa se volvió hacia su bisabuela. Aún no había abierto los ojos.

— ¿Mamá Coco?

Esperaron. Coco no se movió.

— Se habrá quedado dormida—dijo Miguel, bajando el volumen de su voz.

Pero Rosa tenía un presentimiento. Un horrible pensamiento que hizo que se le congelara la sangre. No pudo evitar confirmarlo: se inclinó sobre la ancianita para mirar su pecho. Luego tocó con sus dedos índice y corazón su cuello.

La expresión de su prima hizo que Miguel comprendiera. A Abel le llevó un par de segundos más.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!—chilló mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Mamá Coco?—Miguel sintió que se tambaleaba. No..., sintió que lo que se tambaleaba era el mundo entero—. ¿Ma...Mamá Coco?

La sonrisa de Coco permaneció imperturbable.

Enseguida llegó el tío Berto, con el padre de Miguel detrás. Sacaron deprisa a Rosa y Miguel de la habitación. Manny y Benny, que habían acudido a la puerta atraídos por los gritos, miraban con los ojos como platos, hasta que su tía Luisa los apartó. Miguel sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba completamente aturdido. Rosa había comenzado a llorar, pero aún así su cerebro no fue capaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mamá Coco siempre había estado presente en su vida, desde que tenía memoria. Era evidente, sabiendo lo anciana que era, que no iba a estar con él eternamente. Sus padres ya se lo habían advertido: mamá Coco era muy viejita. Pero aquel momento siempre le había parecido muy lejano, tanto que parecía una profecía de difícil cumplimiento. Siempre se imaginó a mamá Coco con él, como siempre.

Alguien lo abrazó. ¿Era su madre? ¿Alguna de sus tías? Rosa no, ella ya había encontrado unos brazos en los que llorar. Miguel no sabía quién lo estaba reconfortando, diciéndole que no debieron haber visto eso, que mamá Coco se había ido al cielo.

El atasco en su cerebro desapareció y dejó fluir las lágrimas.

"Ya vas a volver a ver a tu papá..."

* * *

 _"...Papá..."_

 _"...¿Coco? ¿Eres...? ¿Eres tú, mi niña? Mi...¡Mi Coco!"_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
